GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!
by D890
Summary: What happens when Sam figures out why Dean really enjoys his one night stands with a different woman in every town? When he discovers what Dean is really up too during those meetings, well... Sam finds something remarkable about his brother that only makes him respect him even more.


GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!

AN: I've been messing around with this thought for a while now, not really knowing how to work it, but I decided to use my characters from the Wayward Sons story. But this snippet in no way is really linked to that story or its sequel. Just a little something I was thinking about. Also please submit those reviews. It only takes a second and they mean so much to me. Please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute Dean," Sam said in bewilderment. "Are you really gonna take off right now? When you're in the middle of… jeez… just to spend the night with another nameless girl?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his older brother.

Here they were in the middle of this job and Dean wanted to go off with the blonde at the corner table near the jukebox. In the middle of the job, literally. They were only in this bar because they'd come to question the bartender about the local sightings of what this town was assuming was some kind of wild animal attacks. But Sam and Dean both believed it was probably more likely the work of a Wendigo.

They were stuck in this little town in Minnesota just a few feet from the Canadian border in the middle of January and Dean wanted to go off now and entertain himself. Again. This had happened on the last two hunts they'd had. Dean would spot some pretty girl somewhere in the town and he'd have to leave within minutes of seeing her.

The last girl Dean had gone off with he'd spotted in the lobby of their hotel right after they'd checked in. she had been pretty, Sam would admit that, but she also seemed to be something of an airhead. Totally. She'd been a raven-haired well endowed beauty, but Sam had been totally confused that Dean would put a pretty girl before a job. Any job.

_"__Come on Sam. We just got here. Go do some research and let me just have this one moment. I promise I'll be back before you need me." Dean had begged, actually begged as he gave the dark-haired woman a drop your drawers smile._

_Sam sighed heavily. "I need you now Dean. We need to go over what we have so far and get a plan together. You always help me plan out how things need to go even if you never follow through with that plan."_

_Sam just wasn't sure what was going on with Dean. He'd left him on their last job to follow a red-headed woman around and now he was going off with this brunette?_

"She's not nameless, Sam. I'll know her name in exactly ten seconds if you'd just back off and leave me to it." Dean stated as he continued to eye the buxom blonde.

Suddenly AC/DC's 'You Shook Me (All Night Long)' came from across the bar. Dean smiled even bigger, if that were possible, at the woman as she turned to face Dean. She smiled back at him and Sam couldn't miss how she began to gently sway her hips in time with the music. It was if she knew Dean and his love of classic rock music.

For a second Sam felt something odd about the way the woman was smiling. It seemed familiar to him for some reason, like a faded memory, but he couldn't quite place it. Then the feeling was gone as he watched Dean silently pick up his beer and saunter over to the woman without another word to Sam. Sam watched as Dean placed his arm around the woman's waist and bend down to gently kiss her on her lips.

Sam was surprised. As far as he knew, Dean did not know this woman and no matter what Dean was thinking when he met a woman, he never kissed them in any way before he'd actually spoken to them. Something was going on here. Sam knew it. Something was up. Maybe Dean really did know this woman, but Sam didn't know how he possibly could. Unless she was someone Dean met while Sam had been away at Stanford.

Yeah, that was possible. Dean had met Cassie while Sam had been at college and Sam hadn't known anything about her until she'd called Dean for help. Dean had not really spoken about what he'd done after Sam had left him and John for school. Sam knew that they'd worked jobs together and that john had let Dean work some on his own too, but then john had just up and disappeared on Dean leaving him no choice but to work alone after that.

Maybe Dean had met her then and since he'd not told Sam about any of his jobs alone, Sam figured he hadn't really told John either. Dean had only mentioned working a job in New Orleans in passing when he'd come to pick up Sam and he'd never spoken about it again. In fact he'd told Sam in no uncertain terms that what happened during that job was off limits for discussion. Sam had thought it was because maybe the job had ended badly, but now he was wondering if maybe it hadn't been the job, but possibly a woman. Could Dean have met this woman on that job?

But then as he thought about it, that didn't make any sense either, because the three women Dean had been with recently didn't look anything alike and Dean may be good with women, but Sam didn't think he'd ever had three at one time. But Dean had seemed familiar with the other two women just as he seemed to know this woman. This was strange, Sam thought. But he didn't really have time to worry about that right now. He needed to concentrate on the case.

If Dean was gonna be indisposed for a while, then Sam needed to get busy on their research of the area and he'd be ready when Dean came back. He knew Dean would be wound up and ready for a hunt, any hunt, after spending time with a woman. His energy was always elevated after he'd… well after.

Sam sighed again as he turned and walked out of the bar and headed for the Impala. This was gonna be a long case, he thought as he smiled at Dean through the windows of the bar with his arms around the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Sam suspects anything Dean?" The blond said as she snuggled closer to Dean in the rather small double bed in her motel room near the bar.

"No. He's curious and probably very suspicious, but he had no idea what's really going on." Dean smiled as he reached out to pull the woman deeper into his arms and place a soul bearing kiss on her already slightly swollen lips.

God she was gorgeous. He knew others saw the buxom blonde he'd picked up in the bar, but Dean only saw the small green eyed strawberry blonde he'd meet almost a year ago. She had stolen his heart then and he knew he held hers as well.

As he pulled away from her he sighed in contentment. He'd missed her so much and he really wished he could be with her as her real self, but that wasn't gonna happen. At least not anytime soon.

"I just wish we could be together the way we're supposed to be." She said as she reached a hand up to caress his cheek.

He was so damned handsome. And he was hers. All hers. If Sam only knew who was really behind the image of the blonde Dean had taken to bed, he'd be amazed. And shocked. She chuckled lightly at the thought of Sam's eyes going huge in bewilderment.

"What's so funny?" Den asked as he leaned into her gentle touch. God he loved this woman and he wished he could be with her all the time, but their jobs stood in the way. That and the whole cosmos.

"I was just thinking about how Sam would look if you told him the truth. If you told him that you were really spending time with me and only me. Not dozens of different women. If he only knew that every woman you've picked up in the last seven months since you were in Texas was in reality the same woman. One woman."

"Yeah. I guess it would be funny to see his face. Probably just like mine was that first time when you told me who you were. It took me a few minutes to believe you and then, well…" He smiled as he thought back to the late June night in Wisconsin after they'd finished off that Shtriga. Finally. "But you said it yourself, we can't tell anyone, least of all Sam or your daughter. They have to continue believing what happened was real until we can break this curse of yours." He replied moving to pull her tight into his arms.

"I know. But I wish we could still be a normal couple. Or least as normal a couple as our lives allow us to be. Between our lives and our family, it would never be 'normal', but at least we'd be together."

"You are so right about what's normal, 'cause that ain't us. Ever. But I agree; I'd love to see Sam and Ryon's reactions to seeing us together. Especially seeing Sam as he finally realizes that his big brother isn't really cattin' around with anything in a skirt!"

The woman chuckled again as she raised her head to nuzzle his throat with her hair. She felt him moan at the touch and smiled all to herself. She knew what Dean Winchester liked and it wasn't just all about sex. Dean loved cuddling and touching.

When he bent to place butterfly kisses all over her face and throat after that, it was her turn to moan. He moved more ardently against her as he moved to place a deep kiss on her lips as she felt his desire growing against her.

"Oh Dean…"

"What?"

"Do that again." She moaned as his hands moved to pull her under him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was beginning to suspect something was definitely going on with Dean. After they'd taken care of the Wendigo in Minnesota they'd moved on and they were heading to upstate New York. They were in a small town in another bar and Dean was now enchanted with two women seated at the bar.

Sam sat at the table dividing his time between reading the local paper and watching Dean spin some tale about being a movie producer. The two women seemed enthralled with him or maybe it was just the lie, but they were hanging on his every word. He chuckled to himself as he watched Dean enjoying himself. Which brought Sam's thoughts back to what was the deal with Dean and women lately.

Dean hadn't been all that thrilled to get to know any women in the days after they'd left Ryon and her family back in Texas. After Amanda. After they'd lost Amanda to Eva, the witch that had killed her. They'd done one job after that and then Dean had been down for a couple weeks before he'd suddenly started to perk up and get his head back in the game. He'd also started to look at other women again, albeit not with the intensity he'd held when he'd looked at Amanda.

But as Sam thought about it, it had been right around the time they'd finished that Shtriga in Wisconsin that Dean had suddenly started looking at a dark haired woman somewhere between there and Oklahoma. Since that job, Dean had been with four other women and seemed to be back to his old self. And now he was gonna probably add these two girls to that growing list.

Something was up. While Sam knew Dean couldn't mourn for Amanda forever, Sam was a little surprised that he'd recovered so quickly. Sam still had feelings about Jess and he even missed Ryon too. The time he'd spent with Ryon had been great and it had helped him to move on from Jess, but he hadn't had a woman at every turn like Dean did. Sam kept things like that close to his heart and only spent time with a woman when he really wanted to. Not just because they were available.

But truth be told, Sam found himself missing Ryon and her touch a lot recently. He figured that meant he was moving on from Jess, but he still held her in his heart. He knew that no one would ever take her place and that was fine. She would be happy he was moving forward and he smiled at the thought of that.

But just because he was moving forward didn't mean he was ready to sleep with every woman he met, and Dean's ability to do that seemed kind of odd to Sam. It seemed Dean was anxious to bed just about every woman he was meeting lately, and that was odd. Because no matter how much Dean loved women, he did not just sleep around.

As Sam watched Dean and the two women, he couldn't help thinking about Ryon though. Something about the woman on Dean's right reminded Sam of Ryon. It was… there it was. It was the way she was smiling. This woman smiled like Ryon.

Wait. This woman smiled like Amanda had. Not Ryon, but her mother. This woman reminded Sam of Amanda. And as he thought back, the blonde in Minnesota had reminded him of Amanda too now that he thought about it. But that just wasn't possible. Was it? He thought.

Amanda was dead. They'd seen her die and then… Oh my God, Sam thought. Just before they'd left town, they'd both seen Amanda's spirit for just an instant. Could she have come back as a spirit and was inhabiting these women to be with Dean?

Sam knew it was a stretch, but it wasn't impossible. The woman had been a witch. A grand high witch to be exact. And if it was in any way possible, Amanda would be the one to know how to do that. Sam quickly dropped the newspaper he'd been scanning and reached for his cell in his jacket pocket. Grabbing Dean's attention he pointed to his cell and then the exit to let him know he going outside to make a call.

As Sam left the bar for the sanctuary of the Impala, he flipped open his cell phone and quickly punched in Bobby's number. If anyone could tell him what was possible it was Bobby Singer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked over at the woman that lay on the bed next to the one he was currently occupying with the woman from the bar. The lone woman on the bed looked as if she was sleeping.

"Is she all right over there? She's not gonna wake up, is she? I mean I've always thought a threesome would be cool, but that was in the past. Not the now." Dean asked as he hovered over the brown haired woman under him in the bed closest to the motel room's door.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, 'cause it's not something I would be interested in doing. Anymore." She added, smiling up at the green-eyed man over her.

Dean turned those back to her and smiled at her. "Funny." He said, as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her inviting lips.

"She's fine Dean. She's not real anyway. She's just a figment of my imagination, sort of. She disappears at midnight. Besides, I thought two girls would throw Sam off a little bit, because I think he's beginning to question you and your exploits."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I've seen the way he keeps studying you and the women you're with. He's got questions running through that massive brain of his."

"Maybe, but he hasn't said anything. If he's curious, he's keeping it to himself." Dean replied as he thought about it.

The woman reached up to pull Dean's face back to focus on her. "And that would surprise you?" She watched Dean's eyes as he listened to her. "You know as well as I do that Sam thinks too much, way too much before he acts. So he's got a gallon of questions running through his head right now. It won't be long before he starts asking you some of those questions. I'd bet on it."

Dean thought about that. She was probably right, but it didn't make any difference to him. "It doesn't matter any way. He can ask all he wants; we can't tell him the truth right now. Not until we can be sure no one tells Ryon or your family. I know for a fact he talks to Ryon every once in a while. Just talks, but they seem to be very comfortable with each other and I know Sam. He'd want to tell her."

"Okay, so we continue with this little charade for a few months longer. At least until the year is up and I can break the curse. But I don't think I'll be pulling out the two girlfriend spell again. Splitting myself between two people is hard. And don't even ask me to do twins 'cause that would definitely deplete my brain cells. I'd be a complete airhead then. Well, two complete airheads."

"Okay and that would be a bad thing?" Dean asked, laughing lightly as he moved to brush his lips over her exposed throat.

"Dean Winchester! Don't you even…" But she was stopped when Dean moved from kissing her throat to brush his full lips over her now exposed breast. "Oh…God…" She moaned at him.

He hummed lightly as she moved over her breast to suckle gently on the nipple. He smiled inwardly at the moans he was getting from her. God she was just so wonderful to feel. He never wanted to let her go again.

"Don't stop… yes Dean…right there…"

Dean smiled widely as he looked up into her now green eyes. "Yes Mandy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure, Bobby?" Sam said into his cell phone as he paced the motel room he and Dean were sharing.

Sam had called Bobby with his questions and now Bobby had returned his call with some answers. Just not the ones Sam had been expecting.

While Sam had been waiting on Bobby to call him back, he'd been busy doing research on the painting they'd discovered the last murdered couple had bought at that auction house. He knew he and Dean would have to pay a visit to the couple's home and then the auction house in the morning, but right now he was working on the research.

"Yes Sam, I'm sure. It's very possible for a grand high witch to use her spirit to possess another person, but it doesn't happen often as grand high witches are not considered evil. They don't do the possession thing unless there is a major reason for doing it. They don't believe in hurting innocent people." The man drawled into the phone.

"Okay." Then something new sprang to Sam's mind. "Okay forget possession. Can they create a spell or enchantment on a person to make another person see the same person all the time, no matter who he is really seeing? Or you know…something like that?"

"What are you talkin' about, you idjit?"

"Okay, look Bobby. It's just Dean. He'd been missing Amanda for a while, and then suddenly it seems like every girl he sees, he knows and he just has to up and leave our case and go off with them. I want to know if it's possible for Amanda to have somehow put a spell on him that makes every woman he sees seems to be her. Or maybe she's really using a spell to actually be these women and they just appear different to… me… maybe?"

"I don't know about all that, but I guess it's possible. A grand high witch is the strongest witch. The stronger her family was the stronger each generation becomes. So it's possible she could have done that before she died, but death kind of ends that possibility. Although…"

"Although what Bobby?"

"Well, maybe she isn't really dead. Are you sure she was all witch?"

"What do you mean all witch?"

"I mean you know her mother was a witch, but maybe her father was one too. I mean he might not have been human. If he was a witch too, then she would be much stronger and then death may not be the end for her." Bobby seemed to be thinking about this as he spoke. "Then maybe her father was something else entirely. Not a witch but something with the power to control death."

"What are you thinking Bobby, that she is more than just your average grand high witch, which is already beyond average as it is… I mean I'm getting a headache here."

"I mean after you described Amanda and Ryon to me, I don't think they would be evil in any way, but we don't know what Amanda's father was. If he was a high ranking witch or possibly some kind of entity that has powers similar to a witch, well it's possible that death means nothing for Amanda and that she's still alive. If I were you, I'd call Ryon and ask her about her mother and her who Amanda's father was. Let me know what she tells you if she had no ideas."

"Okay Bobby. That's probably the best thing to do." Sam said as he ended the call and thought about what Bobby had told him.

Sam sighed as he opened his phone again and dialed Ryon's number. Hopefully she'll have the answers he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Sam, I got your info." Bobby answered after Sam had called him back with Ryon's assessment. "It's quite possible."

"Are you sure Bobby?" He hadn't dared to hope for this possibility anymore than Ryon had.

When he'd first called her she'd been hesitant to tell him anything, but finally she'd caved and told him some details. She didn't know who her real grandfather had been, only what her mother had told her, but she gave him what she knew. And Sam had called Bobby with that info as soon as he'd found out.

"I believe that Amanda isn't using innocent people or spells on Dean. She's creating images for others to see, probably you mainly. And from your story of how Dean reacts to these women he meets, I'm willin' to bet my junkyard on the fact that Dean knows exactly what's goin' on. He ain't bein' controlled, Sam."

Sam stopped at that. Dean knew. That explained everything. Yes, that was more believable. That Dean knew exactly what was going on when he went to bed with a different woman in every town they came to. Dean wasn't sleeping around and being your basic ass of a womanizer. Dean Winchester was being faithful. To Amanda.

Wow, Sam thought. Dean was in love with Amanda and they were finding a way to be together. From that moment on, Sam knew things had changed, and he couldn't help smiling at this new information. Dean was not sleeping with anything in a skirt, he was sleeping with Amanda. Sam laughed out loud.

"Thanks Bobby, you just made my day!" Sam hung up the phone smiling to himself as he happily went back to his computer. He couldn't wait now for the next time Dean wanted to go off with the girl during a case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Dean how was your night last night? You know with the girl you met in this same diner yesterday?" Sam asked a little too brightly. He couldn't help the small smile that slipped out.

"It was great Sammy. You should give it a try." Dean replied as he sat across from Sam at the small table in the diner. His attention split between his burger, Sam and the woman sitting at the counter behind Sam.

Sam looked up from his computer to watch Dean. He couldn't help himself as he asked, "So she was amazing huh?"

"You know it." Dean paused as he inhaled another bite of his sandwich. Between mouthfuls of food he asked, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Sam smiled at the boy in Dean. No matter what he loved his burgers. "Well, I thought maybe you could tell me about this girl from last night. You know, like you used to. You used to always rub it in and tell me about your exploits the morning after." Sam paused as he chose his next words carefully. "Of course, that was before… well before, you know."

"Before what Sammy?" Dean stopped sipping his coffee as he turned a weary eye to Sam. He knew something was up with Sam for sure now. Amanda had been right, Sam was curious and now he was fishing.

"Oh you know just before." Sam paused as he kept his eyes glued to his computer screen, but trying to gauge how far he could go before Dean clammed up.

"Well, Sammy I would tell you everything except for the simple fact it's none of your business. Let's just say it was amazing and you can tell me all about Sarah. Hey, we could even take a side trip back to New York so you can have a quick visit." Dean knew what Sam was up to, and he decided to lead him in another direction.

Suddenly the bell over the diner's front door jingled and a couple came in. Sam followed them as they walked past them to sit at the counter. Right by the golden haired woman from last night. The woman met Sam's eyes then gave him a sly smile as she saw Dean's face beyond Sam's showing her some of what the two had been talking about.

Sam turned to notice that Dean never took his eyes off the woman. He seemed to be sharing some inner dialogue with her through their shared looks. Sam looked back at the woman and returned her smile along with a small wave.

"Hey Dean, maybe you should go over there and invite Amanda to come sit with us."

Dean's head snapped back to Sam so fast that Sam thought for sure he might have broken something. It was almost comical the look on Dean's face as his jaw dropped and his eyes practically bugged out.

"What?" Dean croaked out.

"I said go over there and invite Amanda to join us. And tell her she doesn't have t pretend to be someone else around me. She can visit anytime she wants and you don't have to pretend to be sleeping around with all these different women, Dean." Sam smiled at Dean. "I know all about it."

Amanda Logan turned to see the look Dean had on his face. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights at whatever Sam was saying to him. She deftly moved her finger ever so slightly so she was now able to listen in on their conversation. It really paid to be a witch.

"I know all about you and Amanda. And I'm okay with it Dean. I'm happy for you two. Really." Sam turned to look back at his computer as he shut it down and closed the top. "I just have one question for you Dean." He said turning to look at Amanda noticing her watching them. He waved again and was slightly surprised when she smiled and returned his wave.

Dean, watching the two, slowly let his surprise slip away and be replaced with a smile as Amanda worked her magic over Sam. Yeah it was going to be okay. Sam knowing was going to be okay. They were both going to be okay. It didn't matter anymore if Sam knew; he'd help them to protect Ryon.

But Dean was still a little disappointed. He'd really enjoyed letting Sammy think he loved sleeping around. It had made things a lot easier just being a womanizer as far as Sam was concerned. Now he figured Sam would become all emo boy and want to talk more about Dean's feelings now that he would know Dean did have feelings and morals after all.

As he watched his woman and his brother sharing a knowing look, he realized now though that he really didn't care that much anymore about the secret. He loved having Mandy in his life and he knew he was a better person for having her there. She made him want to do better at being a real person. She made him care more about how he looked at each person they met during their hunts. As far as their life went, this was a good thing amidst all the bad. Now if they could just figure a way around the curse that still kept Amanda tethered to the spirit world, they'd be perfect. Soon, he thought, very soon.

"What's your question Sam?" Dean asked as he waved Amanda over to their table.

Sam turned back to Dean when Amanda got up and headed their way. "I was just wondering… well, I was wondering if…" Sam seemed a bit flustered as he thought about how to say this.

"What Sam? Spit it out."

Amanda reached the table and gently laid a hand on Sam's arm smiling down at him and then slowly morphing into the strawberry blonde beauty he remembered from Texas. "Sam wants to know if Ryon knows anything, I think." She answered for him as she moved closer to Dean.

Sam looked up at Amanda. He'd forgotten how much of an Empath Amanda was. He smiled at her. "Yeah, that too, but mostly I was just wondering… well, what's it like to have your choice of women while knowing in reality you're only having one woman." He replied as he blushed slightly.

Dean reached out and pulled Amanda down to sit on his lap as Sam spoke. "I'm not with a lot of different women. You see different women, but I only see Amanda. Always have, always will." He reached out and kissed her on the lips. "But the game playing and the meeting in secret and hiding out… well, now that was all… just friggin' awesome dude!"

THE END?


End file.
